


Good Friends Will Be Stupid Together

by SaphiyasRevenge



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiyasRevenge/pseuds/SaphiyasRevenge
Summary: And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Good Friends Will Be Stupid Together

**Author's Note:**

> Gets a little cheeky in the end, but nothing graphic

Emerson groaned, bringing a hand to her head when it throbbed painfully. Blurred memories all came back in full force, making her feel dizzy; she fell back on the pillow with a huff.

All of a sudden the lights came on; she covered her eyes with her hands, hissing in pain

<<Sorry babe, but I couldn’t see anything>>

That voice.

Once a sign she was dreaming, now straight from her nightmares. As soon as the blaring lights grew dimmer, she removed her protection and blinked to focus on the indistinct figure that stood by the door. It took her a while, but she could eventually distinguish the unkempt blond hair and his omnipresent smile that made her insides flip.

_Damn_ , she thought. _Of course, I had to make a fool of myself in front of him_

She slapped herself mentally a thousand times

<<How are you feeling, Em?>> His thick accent made the butterflies in her stomach stir to life, though in her conditions it was remarkably similar to the need of throwing up that she was adamantly suppressing

_I’m not about to make this situation even worse_

<<Like I ran into a train head-on>>

He chuckled lightly, handing her a glass of water and something fizzy

<<What’s that?>>

<<Drink it, it will make you feel better>>

<<But->>

<<Just drink it>>

<<Oh, right, I forgot I was talking with the king of hangovers>>

The man cackled again

<<Snarky even after a whole night spent drinking; you’re something else, babe>>

<<Stop calling me that>> She muttered, forcing a sip of the concoction down her throat; it made her stomach even more upset, but she held on to the last sliver of her dignity

<<No can do, babe>> He took the glass from her and set it on the bedside table. Then, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and walked to the door <<Sleep Em, you need it. Goodni->>

<<Good morning, rather>>

<<Whatever, talk to you later>>

<<Sure. Thanks, Chris>>

Once left to her own devices, Emerson felt her head buzz with an unhealthy amount of thinking for someone so hungover as her.

It was nothing new, though- the thinking part.

The drinking had been for a while her last resort into the most lethal curse known to humanity: unrequited feelings.

_You drama queen_

_Shut up brain. Why are you so active now when you can’t function properly around him?_

That snarky comeback was enough to shut up her subconscious, but she kept thinking hard.

Chris had been her best friend for years, and she always had a crush on him. Nothing unmanageable, but it was there.

The problems began a few months earlier when he asked her to accompany him to a family event- not as a date, her mind reminded her.

Emerson sighed, skimming through the memories with a wistful smile: he’d been so caring, so damn sweet that night, holding doors and even giving her his jacket when they left. It had been such a damn perfect evening that she’s almost leaned in to kiss him when they reached her apartment.

To this day, she thanked whatever guardian angel stopped her, though a part of her wanted to know what he tasted like, what it would feel like to be in his strong arms as their lips met

<<Fuck>> She groaned, sinking even deeper in the pillows- wait, pillow _s_?

Yes, there was definitely more than one

_Chris really thought of everything, damn him; as if I’m not in love enough already_

Sleep came sooner than she hoped, and she was immensely grateful for that: it was the only time her mind let her enjoy some peace and quiet.

Outside the door Chris leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. The major crush he’d developed on his best friend was anything but good.

He cursed himself daily for being such a fool, but there was nothing he could do: Emerson was just too beautiful too funny, too sweet, too… Too perfect.

He sighed again; he needed to learn how to live knowing he’d only ever be her best friend.

* * *

<<Good morning, princess>>

Chris’s way-too-cheerful voice greeted her the next morning when she finally emerged from her bedroom

<<Hi>>

<<How are you?>>

<<Good, thanks; the headache passed>>

<<Awesome. Want some breakfast?>> <<N->> <<I made pancakes>>

The woman stilled, brushing her black hair out of her face, fixing her caramel eyes on him with a pout <<Damn you>>

<<You know you love me, princess>> He joked, pulling the chair out for her. When she was seated, he handed her a tall stack of pancakes with an insane amount of syrup, just the way she liked them

_You don’t even know how true that is, Chris_

<<Thank you>>

<<You’re welcome>>

The small smile he gave her was enough to make her blush.

* * *

He let her eat in peace, going as far as to bring her a glass of orange juice directly at the table. When she was done though, he became serious

<<Emerson?>>

She flinched

_I know that tone: dad-Chris-mode is on_

She fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt- not hers; she’d… Commandeered it from the blond a while earlier. He didn’t know, of course, but he didn’t seem to mind.

The knowledge that he’d changed her made her cheeks even redder, but she said nothing about it

<<Yes?>>

<<Can we talk?>>

<<Sure; you know you don’t need to ask me>>

<<Actually, this is about you>>

_I knew it_

<<Uh, ok. What’s up?>>

His gaze grew stern, his lips no longer curled in a smile

<<I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while, Em. You’ve been acting… Weird, for a while now>>

_Oh fuck_

<<Weird? What do you mean? I’m always weird>>

Those words forced a smile on his lips; it was small, but it was something, and it brought a smile on her face too

<<Yes, but you’re a nice weird, wonderful even>>

_Stop it, you dork_

<<Recently though, it’s been more of a bad weird>>

<<Bad? In what way?>>

_As if you don’t know,_ her brain reprimanded her. _You’ve been humiliating yourself even more than you normally do, and that’s saying something_

_Shut up_

Chris’s baby blue eyes stared at her gravely

<<Do you remember almost leaving the club with that guy yesterday night?>>

His tone was displeased, and she knew she deserved. Guilt ate at her, but back then it had been the only way she found to cope with everything

<<Yeah, I do>>

<<He could have hurt you, Emerson. You didn’t know him>>

<<I’m aware of that. By the way, thanks for saving me>>

Another small smile appeared on his gorgeous face

<<Good friends don’t let you do stupid things>>

She laughed

<<Really? I thought that’s all we do together>>

He joined her laughter, reclining back on the couch; seeing his arm inevitably reach out to touch whatever was next to him, just like he always did, made her grin fondly

_Damn you, dork; how are you so adorable?_

<<That may be true, but Em>> He became serious again <<I’m worried about you. Why would you do something like that? It’s so unlike you>>

<<I… I don’t want to talk about it>>

<<Em, please. You->>

<<I said I don’t want to!>> The young woman barked, looking away the moment she saw confusion and hurt on his face <<Please. I don’t want to>>

<<Babe, you’re making me worry>>

<<You don’t need to. It’s my fault, I’m the one who’s been stupid enough to->> She barely caught herself in time <<Never mind>>

<<Dammit, Emerson>> Chris pleaded, standing up from the couch and kneeling in front of her <<Talk to me; you know you can tell me anything>>

Seeing him like that cut her breath short; her brain galloped miles per minute, transporting the kneeling man into an entirely different universe in her imagination…

She cringed, gritting her teeth and stomping her foot

<<Em! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?>>

The female stopped moving, staring into his azure eyes that held so much more affection than she felt she deserved, and yet…, It was not the kind of affection she wanted

_Ever the selfish fiend,_ her subconscious cried out.

Her restraint was dangerously close to snapping.

As soon as their eyes met again, she gave in ad cradled his face with her hands

<<Babe, what->> He couldn’t finish that sentence because she pressed her lips against his; while her eyes closed, his stayed wide open.

It only lasted for a moment, but she relished it. However, seeing him so taken aback when she opened her eyes again made realisation dawn on her, and she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her immediately

<<Fuck. Chris, I- Fuck. Excuse me>> She stood up so fast that he almost toppled over and she ran past him, headed toward the door.

At that moment, he realised what was going on. She liked him, and she thought he didn’t reciprocate: that’s why she’d been so strange as of late.

He had to stop her

<<Emerson, get back here>>

She ignored him

<<For crying out loud Emerson, come back now!>>

A hand slammed on the door before she could open it, while a muscled arm wrapped around her waist

<<Let me g->>

His lips on hers interrupted her speech; this time her eyes were blown wide, while the man closed his to better enjoy the sensations the kiss gave him. Finally, after a while, he pulled away; she blinked at him in puzzlement

<<What…>>

<<As I said before, **good friends don’t let you do stupid things. Well, not alone** >>

That reply made her laugh, and he held her tight while she shook her head in amusement. He guided her to the couch, wrapping his arms around her when she sat down

<<Em?>>

<<Yes?>>

<<Did you… Did you mean it?>>

<<The kiss? Yes, honey; it was probably the stupidest thing I’ve ever done->> Chris snorted, earning himself a swat on the chest as they laughed <<But I meant it completely. Luckily, good friends don’t let you do stupid things alone>>

The blonde snickered and pecked her lips

<<Is that all we are? Good friends?>>

<<I still want to be your best friend, Chris, but I wouldn’t be opposed to, let’s say, exploring other dimensions to or relationship as well>>

<<When you put it that way…>>

He leaned closer to her.

Finally, both of them closed their eyes to fully enjoy the kiss.

Putting themselves out there might actually be the stupidest thing they’d ever done, but they were grateful it happened; so grateful.

* * *

**_\--------------- Extra -----------------_ **

<<Chris?>> Emerson called

<<Yes, princess?>>

<<Can we, you know… Do more stupid things together?>>

The blond actor cackled: seeing her like that only made her more adorable in his eyes. He pecked his cheek while she ran her hands on his chest

<<More stupid things…

As in a greater number or, you know… Sillier than this?>>

She beamed at him, chortling softly at her dumb joke. Then, her expression changed. The salacious smirk on her plump lips cut his breath short. She grabbed him by the shirt and whispered, pulling him closer

<<I was thinking _you_ , actually>>

The last thing the blond actor remembered was picking her up and hurrying down the corridor in a flurry of clothes.

The TV show they planned on watching would have to wait.


End file.
